Cauldron Bubble
Cauldron Bubble is a qilin and master alchemist of Wu Xing. He has an griffon apprentice named Gideon. He is known for his adventurous and progressive style with alchemy, not being afraid to test new recipes and ingredients no matter how many cauldrons he ends up going through. Physical description Cauldron Bubble is an average sized qilin with grey skin, dark grey horns and a bright red mane, whiskers, goatee and tail. His underbelly is a bright gold and he has bright lime green eyes. His horns are curved forward and he wears leather bracers on his front claws as well as a belt around his waist with phials filled with different colored liquids. His cutie mark is a black cauldron filled with a red, bubbling substance. Personality Cauldron is dedicated to his life as a master alchemist, but unlike many of the old masters, he approaches the study with a more progressive and adventurous attitude. He isn't afraid to test boundaries and push past limits in the name of alchemy. Throughout his apprenticeship and now into his mastery of the art, Cauldron likes to experiment with new ingredients and processes to invent new potions while also making improvements to existing recipes. Though many of his results end in explosive failures, Cauldron is never deterred and failure only motivates him further to perfect his work. Furthermore, he is motivated and dedicated to help those around him in any way he can with his potions. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Cauldron is able to use his qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Cauldron's qilin magic also grants him impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Potioncraft:' As a master alchemist, Cauldron is an expert at crafting potions. *'Extensive knowledge of herbs and magical ingredients:' Cauldron has an extensive and deep knowledge of various herbs and other magical ingredients used in potion making and keeps a healthy stock of everything he needs. Equipment *'Cauldron' *'Flasks and phials' Background Cauldron Bubble hails from the Qilin Glades of Wu Xing, where he apprenticed to another qilin as an alchemist. Eventually, Cauldron graduated his apprenticeship and became a full fledged alchemist, serving the court of Wu Xing with his potion brewing skills. Cauldron differed with his very traditional mentor in how to approach the practice and was instead far more progressive with his studies and experimented with potions and ingredients regularly while also not being afraid to make improvements to existing recipes. While many resulted in explosions or ruined cauldrons, he has perfected the recipes of many new potions. At some point into his career, he took on an apprentice of his own, a young griffon named Gideon. Despite lacking magic, Cauldron still took Gideon under his wing as he could see the griffin was talented, passionate and had an eye for alchemy. Trivia *Cauldron Bubble's name is based off the line "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z